


Secrets

by veenaistired



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, short and sweet, these two deserve all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenaistired/pseuds/veenaistired
Summary: In which Lee discovers that his teammates have become more than just friends.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like writing something short and sweet, so here we are.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The way Lee finds out about his two other teammates being a thing isn’t the conventional one. They don’t tell him themselves, which, considering Neji’s abrasive nature, isn’t all that surprising. So, since they don’t tell him, he finds out himself. Through complete coincidence. 

It’s still early in the morning, not long past sunrise, when Lee leisurely makes his way to Tenten’s small apartment. She’s an early riser, a trait that usually comes with working in their profession, and on the odd chance that she’s still asleep he can always ring the doorbell multiple times and in quick succession to remedy that. The reason for his impromptu visit is a simple one: he’s recently procured a pair of fancy-looking shortswords and since he doesn’t do weapons, Lee figures they’d make a perfect gift for her. Even though they aren’t the team of teenagers plus sensei anymore that go on each and every mission together, they are still a tight-knit group of friends. Not to mention that on the off chance they are assigned a mission together, they fall back into their familiar routines and flawless teamwork right away. 

After a few more minutes of basking in the Konoha morning sun, he arrives at the kind of shabby looking apartment building. He takes the stairs to the topmost floor and rings the doorbell. No answer. He rings again. And again. _Weird._ Well, maybe she’s headed out for the day already. Just as the young man in green is about to turn away again, Tenten’s voice, still laced with sleep, emerges from behind the wall. 

„Just a second!“

Light footsteps approach and a few seconds later the lock clicks once, then twice. The door swings open to reveal his friend, wearing pajamas and chestnut hair falling freely around her shoulders. The look on her face tells him that she’s less than happy about being woken up so suddenly. Well, whatever. That’ll change soon enough when she sees the weapons he’s brought. Instead of a greeting, the young woman waves one hand, beckoning him inside, while covering her mouth with the other as she releases a monstrous yawn.

Stepping inside the flat and taking his sandals off, the first thing Lee notices is the shoes that are strewn messily across the floor instead of being neatly placed next to each other like they usually are. Tenten might not seem like it, but usually, she always keeps her apartment in order and dislikes things just lying around like that. During missions, she’s chastised Sensei Gai and faithful student often enough for not keeping their things sorted, so the small detail catches his eye immediately. Being the good guest he is, Lee lines his shoes up next to each other anyway. Meanwhile, his friend has already passed him, leaving it up to Lee to close the door.

„I’m making tea, you want some?“, she says, foregoing any kind of greeting. From the countless missions they’ve been on together he knows that she can be a bit grumpy after waking up, so he isn’t surprised by that at all.

„Yes, that would be great, thank you.“

Lee then sits down at the table, waiting for his friend to join him. He watches her put on the kettle and get the mugs. Three of them. Three? Maybe she’s expecting someone else today. It’s going to be a few minutes until the water is ready so, for now, Tenten sits down on the opposite side of the table, the chair screeching slightly on the floor as she pulls it out. Resting her face on both of her hands, she looks at him, remnants of sleep still clinging to her eyes. 

„So, what brings you here?“

Ah yes, the swords.

„During my last mission, I acquired something you might like!“ At that, her eyes light up a little, she’s always liked presents. Instead of instantly asking about what the mystery item may be, she looks at him expectantly as he rummages through his bag. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds to procure the weapons and lay them out on the table. When his teammate realizes what’s lying before her, her face looks like that of a child presented with a huge amount of candy. Some things never change. 

With a gentleness one wouldn’t expect from someone hitting as hard as she does, Tenten picks up one of the blades and examines it for a second before removing the sheath. Upon seeing the shiny blade, sharp and engraved with a beautiful pattern, a wide smile spreads across her face. She swings it around a few times, running through a set of drills. He’s always admired the way the kunoichi is proficient in so many different weapons. Over the years he’s seen her use every possibly imaginable tool, each and every one deadly in her hands. Following her fluid motions, his eyes drift off towards the couch in the corner, where several articles of clothing lie discarded. Maybe she’s been too busy to properly clean up the past few days?

„These are beautiful, thank you so much!“ Her voice is full of childlike excitement and, after putting the deadly weapon away in its sheath again, hugs him with all the strength of a highly capable Jonin. „You’re officially forgiven for waking me up.“

„Glad you like them!“, he says and means it. „By the way, did you work hard yesterday? You don’t usually sleep in like this.“ There’s nothing wrong with going all out on a mission or rigorous training, but he still worries about his friend a little. Ever since the war, all of them have been ever so slightly more protective of each other, which only makes sense given their various brushes with death. 

„I ah- don’t worry about it.“

Weird. She sounds almost nervous and the way she instantly averts her eyes is mildly suspicious. Tenten usually wears her heart on her sleeve, and, on the sparse occasions she doesn’t, she confides in her teammates. Maybe she went out drinking yesterday and feels guilty for not inviting him to come along. By now, though, she should know that this doesn’t bother him anymore, given his rather intense reaction to alcohol. Before he can ask his friend about it, the kettle produces a high pitched whistle indicating the water is ready and boiling. It’s so loud that Lee almost overhears the noise coming out of what he knows to be her bedroom. Almost. A burglar, or even worse, an assassin?! Within a split second he’s out of the chair he’s been comfortably lounging in and assumes a defensive stance, ready for whatever lies in wait behind that door. 

What catches him off guard even more than the sudden noise, however, is Tenten’s reaction to it. Or, more aptly put, lack thereof. Seemingly completely oblivious to the potential threat, she walks over to the stove, taking care of the kettle. The chances that she missed it are low, even despite the noise. She’s incredibly attentive out on the field and has uncovered more than just a few ambushes because of it when Neji and his trusty Byakugan hadn’t been around. 

„Tenten, someone’s broken into your room!“, he hisses full of urgency. She has about a second to throw him a confused look before the door slowly opens. Every muscle within him tenses up, ready to fight. However, standing there, under the doorframe, is someone he didn’t expect at all.

It’s none other than his other teammate and close friend Neji Hyuuga, looking like he just woke up himself. He’s also not wearing a shirt. In his confusion, Lee drops the stance as he stares wide-eyed at the young man. The very second the Hyuuga spots him, he stops dead in his tracks, face turning slightly pinker than before. That’s the last hint it takes for him to finally count two and two together. The messily strewn about clothes and shoes, which, thinking about it, don’t all belong to Tenten. The way she slept in today and then avoided the question and, finally, his other teammate emerging from her bedroom, in some state of undress and clearly flustered. Now, it’s Lee’s turn to turn red. For a long, awkward moment the two men can do nothing but stare at each other in shock. Thankfully, their host breaks the silence.

„Uh… good morning. I made tea.“ 

It sounds more like a question than an actual statement, really, but it’s a thousand times better than his and Neji’s silent staring match from just a second ago. The man in question starts rubbing his temples as if to nurse a terrible headache, while numerous questions pop up in Lee’s head. How long has this been going on for? Who else knows about it? Why didn’t they tell him? Still, he’s in no position to ask right now, so he remains quiet and sits down again.

„Good morning. What are you doing here“, Neji says, the first sentence clearly meant for Tenten and the second one for the unexpected guest. 

„He’s come over to bring me some swords“, she answers for him, gesturing to the present still laying on the dining table. She then places the mugs, now filled with steaming tea, onto a tray and sets it down on the table while nodding at Neji, silently bidding him to sit down with them. Soon, they’re all settled in their chairs, still caught up in that awful silence. Finally, he’s unable to keep a lid on his curiosity any longer.

„When did you two become lovers!?“

The question is not at all a tactful one and he cringes inwardly as soon as it has left its mouth. But he really does want to know. The two had been tiptoeing around each ether ever since the war ended, even he noticed that much. Suddenly he wonders if all those glances and small gestures exchanged between the pair meant something completely different than what he’d thought. As silly as he thinks it is, a small stab of sadness pierces Lee at the thought that they might have been hiding something so important for a while. 

„None of your business.“

„Uh… yesterday.“

Both of them answer at the same time, heads instantly snapping towards each other. For a split second none of them makes another sound. Then, the newly found couple breaks out into laughter. Tenten’s being warm and loud and Neji’s more subdued, but Lee knows his friend well enough to know it to be his true laugh. The awkwardness in the room dissipates like clouds of warm breath on a cold winter morning and he finds himself joining in with his companions. For a good while, the three sit around the table, laughing like a bunch of idiots. 

„I’m really happy for you guys. It was about time.“

„Yeah, it was“, Tenten begins, letting out a final chuckle. „Both of us really acted like idiots, huh? Mostly Neji though.“ Playfully, she jabs the Hyuuga in the ribs.

„Why me!?“

„Oh, come on. I’ve been dropping hints for _ages_!“

„So have I!“

„Saying „you fight well“ after missions isn’t the same as flirting you big doofus.“

All throughout the cheerful banter, something glistens in both of their eyes. Something that's been there before when they looked at each other, but until today had been subdued, almost non-existent. Now, however, it radiates outwards, visible to anyone who looks. Lee thinks it’s love. Usually, when two people of the same group start sleeping with each other, it changes the whole dynamic, often for the worse. In their case, Lee isn’t worried in the slightest. The two have been close for years, in a way that transcends the regular bond between teammates. Always at each other's side and watching each other's back. In crossing that final line, turning from friends to lovers, they only did what was natural. As the playful argument draws to a close, Neji’s hand closes around Tenten’s which is resting on the table and gives it a tiny squeeze.

„Can you do us a favor and not tell Sensei about it yet? We wanna do that ourselves, next time we meet him.“ It’s going to be hard keeping that particular secret, but the way Tenten asks is so genuine, he’s sure he’ll manage. That and the razor-sharp glare from Neji that clearly says if he talks, Lee’s dead meat. 

„Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!“ For good measure, he gives the pair a thumbs up with both hands. Inwardly, he’s already smiling at Gai’s reaction. He’ll be over the moon and, quite probably, shed more than a few tears of joy. „I guess I should leave you two alone for now. I’m sure you have a lot to _talk_ about.“ He accents the innuendo with a wink and, while Tenten laughs, Neji blushes once more. 

The two escort him to the door after the tea is drunk, waving after him as he leaves. The sun seems to be shining a little brighter now and the young shinobi can’t seem to wipe the grin off of his face. Just because he can’t tell Sensei Gai, doesn’t mean he can’t tell anyone else, right?


End file.
